Whispers of Whiskers
by pandorabox82
Summary: A Halloween party at Rossi's takes on a decidedly naughty air once Garcia suggests they play a game. After all, they're all adults!


"Thanks for agreeing to host the Halloween party, Rossi. It's always a little more spooky when we does this in a huge, secluded, mansion!" Penelope pushed past the man and handed her keys to Erin. She took them and slipped them into the vase, a gentle smirk on her face.

"I take it you've already decided that you're spending the night?" she asked saucily, feeling a shiver of desire course down her body as she took a good long look at the woman's costume. She vaguely recognized it as some superhero, but the green latex bodysuit and thigh high gold boots did things to her, made her think inappropriate things about a friend.

"We are planning on staying the night. After all, Rossi promised us the most perfect hard cider tonight." Penelope winked at her, and Erin blushed, running her hands down her thighs. "And I must say, you look thoroughly adorable in that costume, Erin. But does he make you beg for cream?" Reaching out, she rested her hand on Erin's shoulder, looking deep into her eyes. "Or does his sweet pussy cat make him beg?"

"Enough, Baby Girl!" Derek gently tugged her away from Erin, and she tried to hide her embarrassment by rubbing at her cheek. Dave and Penelope both chuckled, and she realized that she had just made a very cat like move. "Are the others here already?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Yes, and we're in the library, since it has the most floor space, and the fireplace." She breathed in the delicious scent of his cologne and gave her Davie a feral look. "I think I heard Dave say that he wanted to play a game with us all later."

"Ooh, I'm always up for games!" Penelope squealed as she pulled away from Derek and wrapped her arm around Erin's waist possessively. "I think we are all more than ready to play tonight."

Erin giggled lowly, melting into Penelope as they made their way into the library. The others looked up at them as they entered, and she smiled at Aaron. He nodded and moved closer to Jennifer, his hand resting possessively on her hip. "I hope everyone enjoys the cider and food. We'll begin the game in an hour's time."

Once more, she moved away from Penelope and picked up a cup of the non-alcoholic cider, sipping at it as she looked at their guests. Spencer was dressed up as Sherlock Holmes, which didn't surprise her at all. Alex had decided to go with Cleopatra, and the semi-transparent material of her costume told Erin that she had skipped putting on a bra. That thought sent a bolt of pure desire running down her spine and she licked her lips as she continued to stare at the woman.

Alex caught her look and met her eye, raising an eyebrow. Erin shrugged and picked up her tail, twirling it slightly. The woman nodded and left Spencer's side, sinuously walking over to her. Erin couldn't keep her eyes off the way the woman's hips swayed, and she swallowed, wondering if David had slipped an aphrodisiac into her cider. She hadn't been this needy in quite some time. Or maybe it was her return to life, after Curtis had very nearly killed her, that inspired her to be so free.

"Have I told you how much I love your costume, Erin," Alex said lowly into her ear, her lips grazing the lobe of it. "Such a pretty pussy, you make."

"Why thank you, Alex," she purred in response. "Though I never took you for a person who appreciated cats."

Alex reached out and stroked her back lightly. "Well, maybe I needed to find the right kitty cat to play with." Erin couldn't stop the way she leaned into Alex, the way she arched her neck to give her better access, the shudder that coursed through her body as the woman pressed a wet kiss to her neck. "And Dave did say that this would be an adult party tonight, just for us BAU members. What happens in the library, stays in the library."

"Um, I'll have to keep that in mind," she murmured as she brought her hand up and cupped Alex's breast, running her thumb over her nipple until it stood erect. "But I don't think that it's quite time for the games yet."

The other woman groaned as Erin pinched the nub of her nipple. "Yes, all right," she said as she stepped back. Erin nodded as she picked up a stalk of celery, biting into it as she sashayed over to Dave and took a seat on his lap. His hand closed around her hip and tried to control her reactions as his thumb stroked her.

As she listened to the buzz of conversation around her, she couldn't help but notice the looks that her lover and Penelope exchanged. Like they shared a secret of what was going to happen tonight, and were teasing her with it. "Ah, bella, you just can't let that wonderful mind of yours rest, can you?" he whispered in her ear as she squirmed a little.

"No. I like being in control, you know that." He chuckled and slipped his hand between her thighs, letting his thumb bump against her core. "And I don't like you trying to take that control away from me in front of our guests."

"Oh, I'll taking a lot more than that before the night is over." He grinned devilishly at her and she giggled once more, unable to resist that look. Leaning in close, she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. "Don't undo me quite yet, Erin."

She nodded and cuddled in close to him, hooking her arm around his neck to anchor herself in place. "So, Penelope, how is Matt treating you?"

"It's been a rocky transition. He's too friendly with Jayje." She watched the younger woman glance over at her friend, frowning slightly. "I don't think that Chief Cruz particularly likes any of the rest of us, especially Hotch. He seems to think that this separation of JJ and Will's is his opportunity to move in on her. And I don't like that."

Erin nodded sympathetically, reaching out to her with her free hand. Penelope clasped it lightly, smiling at her as they fell silent once more. After another half hour had passed, Dave nudged her out of his lap and stood. "Well, I know that you all were promised games tonight, and I have found a doozy. It all became clear in my head when Erin decided to go with the cat costume tonight. This is a throwback to my childhood."

Alex tilted her head just so, and Erin drew in a deep breath. "Oh, please do not tell me that we are playing Poor Pussy."

"Yes, we are, Erin." She groaned lightly. "And you are the first one up."

"Typical." Shaking her head, she ran her hands down her thighs, trying to smooth a skirt that wasn't there, and stalked over to the circle of chairs that was in front of the fireplace. "Well, are any of you going to join me?"

Penelope and Alex fairly rushed to claim their chairs, while the others were more reserved in their movements. "So, how do we play this game?" Spencer asked as he took a seat next to Alex.

"It's easy, really. The one selected to be the pussy has to go around the semi-circle and meow at each person, in turn ,thrice. If they smile, then that person becomes the pussy. However, we're going to up the ante here a little bit. Whoever is the pussy can do whatever they want as they meow in an effort to get the person to smile, as long as they meow thrice."

Erin fixed her eyes on Dave, raising an eyebrow. "So, touching is allowed?"

"Touching is more than allowed, my darling pussy cat." He leaned up and she met him for a kiss, nipping at his lower lip. "Careful, this pussy bites." She laughed and sank to her knees on the floor. "No one has any objections to this, right?"

"No, I think we're good, Dave," Aaron replied, smiling at JJ. "We're all adults, after all." JJ nodded in response, and Erin knew that things were afoot. She positioned herself in front of her lover and placed her hands on his knees.

"Meow?" she said softly, parting his legs and bringing her head down close to his lap. "Meow?" Closing the gap, she rubbed her cheek against his erection before looking up into his eyes. There was a small twitch of humor in his eyes, but his lips were firmly set in a straight line. "Meow?" she whispered as she undid the buckle of his belt, never taking her eyes off him. He shook his head and she shrugged, dropping the belt halves and crawling over to her next target.

Penelope was biting her lips already, and she thought she had an easy mark. "Meow?" she asked, running her hands up and down the woman's thighs. "Meow?" She moved up Penelope's torso, flicking her thumbs over the woman's nipples. Still, there was no response, and she pressed her body against the other woman's, bringing her lips in close to Penelope's neck. "Meow?" she said once more, feeling the shiver that ran through the woman's body.

"This is so hot," she heard Derek mutter and she turned her head to smirk at him. "And that look. Why did we ever label you the Ice Queen?"

She shrugged as she made her way over to Alex, making sure the wiggle her hips in Derek's direction. "Meow?" Alex shook her head, her eyes burning with fire as she parted her lips. "Umm, meow," she murmured as she leaned in to press her lips against the woman's breast, her tongue darting out to lap at the erect nipple. Alex's hand buried itself in her hair, tugging her up to her mouth. "Meow," she purred out before capturing those full lips in a bruising kiss.

Alex, for her part, refused to smile, indicating that she had to move on. Pouting a little, Erin sighed, going on to Spencer. "Meow?" Erin rested her hand on his knee, trying to gauge his level of interest. A small flame of interest flickered in his eye, but he shook his head. She took the signal and went with it, meowing at him twice more in rapid succession.

"Sorry, you're not the kitten for me, Erin," he replied, patting her head gently. She nodded and moved on to Jennifer. Taking a quick peek at Aaron, she saw him quirk his eyebrow and nodded a little at him before clambering up in the woman's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and brushing her lips against her cheek.

"Meow?" she queried, tangling her fingers in the woman's long blonde hair. "Mew?" she whispered before nipping tenderly at her ear. Jennifer shook her head carefully, obviously not wanting Erin to bite her harder. "Meow?" she asked once more, looking at Jennifer. There was not even a hint of a smile on her face, though she did get a quick peck on the cheek and pat on the ass as she slipped over to Aaron.

"Such a pretty pussy," he crooned at her, reaching out to smooth her hair before gliding his hand down her back to rest on her ass. "Wouldn't you agree, JJ?"

"Yes, it's too bad she can't make anyone smile, though. It's like she doesn't even want any of us to smile. What do you think, can the sweet pussy work her magic on me?" His hand tightened around her flesh and she bit back a groan. "Oh, I think she's a most eager little kitten."

Erin nodded desperately, kneeling in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck, meeting his eye. "Mew?" Leaning in, she kissed him deeply, trying not to squirm too much when his hand slid between her thighs and his fingers stroked her wet core. "Um, meow," she murmured before kissing him once more. Still, he was his typically, stoic, self, and she frowned a little, reaching back to tug his hand away from her center, plastering it against her breast. "Meow!" she bit out, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"The kitty has claws," Aaron said, tugging on her hair before gently pushing her off his lap. "Try out Derek, he's been grinning like an idiot for the last ten minutes."

The moment she looked at the man, though, the grin slipped from his face, replaced with a more passive look. Taking the challenge head on, she slipped around to the back of his chair, pouring her body around his shoulders, cupping his cheek. "Meow?" He shook his head and then captured her lips in a searing kiss. "Meow?" She tried to add a begging note to her voice, but felt like she failed. "Meow." She pouted at him before flouncing back to Alex, feeling like she had made the most headway with her.

The woman welcomed her with open arms and before she could get the first, plaintive, meow out of her mouth, Alex was kissing her deeply, her hand closing around her breast and thumbing her nipple to quick attention. "I think we need to make things a little more private," Alex said through harsh breaths, staring into her eyes.

"Um, I think you're right, Alexandra." She looked around the room, grinning wickedly. "Does anyone else care to join us?"

"I'll be right behind you, Erin," Penelope said without hesitation. Dave chuckled lowly, and she lolled her head around to look at him.

"Am I invited to this girl's party?"

Erin bit her finger as she looked between Penelope and Alex. There was something so yearningly sweet about the shake of Alex's head that she found herself mimicking her gesture. "Not this time, I'm sorry. You'll have to use that wonderfully horny brain of yours to figure out what went on. Besides, I'll end up in your arms at the end of the night, anyway."

"This is true, bella."

She looked to Jennifer, wanting to know if she was feeling left out, but found her talking lowly to Aaron. Smiling, she stood up and held out her hands to the women. She smiled warmly when they clasped them, and began to lead them from the room. "Where are we headed to?" Alex asked as they approached the stairs.

"Our bedroom. It's truly the only room that has a bed large enough for all three of us. And Davie won't mind. In fact, I think he sort of had something like this in mind when he planned to have the party here."

Penelope nodded. "He said we needed to remind you of the fun side of life. I never expected you to be so willing."

She shrugged a little as she opened the bedroom door, ushering them inside. "I think he's been feeding me aphrodisiacs, I really do. I have never been this horny in all my life."

Alex nodded, and Erin saw how dilated her pupils were with desire. "James hasn't been able to keep up with me, either, lately. There must be something in the air."

Erin nodded absently, closing the door and then opening her arms. Alex stepped forward and nuzzled her face into Erin's neck, nipping and kissing at her skin. "Oh, yes, just like that, Alexandra." Tilting her head, she gave the woman access to more of her, moaning slightly as she felt Penelope run the zipper of her catsuit down her back.

"No bra."

"The costume was tight enough that I didn't need one."

"Thank God for that," she heard Penelope murmur before she pressed her lips to the small of her back. "And thank God for you not wanting panty lines."

"Yes, it would have ruined the effect." She stepped out of her heels and let Penelope pull off the costume, tossing it to the side. "Do you want me to keep the ears on?" she asked breathlessly, her hand going up to her head.

"No, they won't stay on anyway." Penelope tugged them off, too, setting the headband on the nightstand. "I'm going to need a hand, too. This thing is like a second skin on me." Erin turned in Alex's arms, trying not to groan as the woman's hands slipped between her thighs, distracting her as she tried to grab hold of the zipper tab.

"Please, give me one moment, Alexandra," she said, a slight whine to her voice.

The woman let go of her and she sighed a little as she finally could concentrate long enough to unzip Penelope and then peel the costume from her shoulders. The woman's nipples were taut peaks already, and she licked her lips invitingly. "Do you like what you see?"

"Oh, yes." Leaning in, she bent her head down and kissed the nipple closest to her. This seemed to signal to Alex that it was time to take things to the next level, as she plastered herself to Erin's back, her hands cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples lightly. "Don't stop that, Alex, please."

"All you had to do was ask, Erin," she said as she began to rain kisses upon her shoulders. Somehow, Penelope fitted her thigh between her legs and she ground against it, trying to find some relief from the overwhelming pleasure that was filling her body. Penelope angled her leg just so, grinding against her clit and sending her over the edge. Alex caught her, holding her up as the shudders of pleasure coursed through her body.

"You really were wound up tight," Penelope murmured as they guided her over to the bed. She collapsed onto the mattress, breathing heavily and trying to regain her composure. Alex cuddled up next to her and she turned into her, seeking out her lips for a sweet, soft, kiss. "Oh, come, come, now. Are you going to ignore me?"

"Sorry, Penny. I've, well, this is my first threesome." She smiled up at her. "Do you know what we're supposed to do?"

Penelope shook her head, and they all burst into giggles. "Well, I suppose we'll find out together how this is supposed to work. One of you needs to go down on me, though."

Alex arched her eyebrow. "Oh, really?" Penelope nodded and turned onto her back. "Well, I am never one to back down from a challenge." She crawled over Erin and slithered down Penelope's body, pressing quick kisses to her skin. Erin flipped onto her side so that she could watch them.

She'd never watched another woman receive oral sex before, but it was so sexy that she couldn't help letting her fingers trip down her side and part her folds, seeking out her clit and rubbing it in circles, using the same rhythm that Alex was using on Penelope.

Soon, they were both coming, and she screamed blindly as her body bowed once more. "Oh, I don't think I can take much more tonight."

"Get me off and then you can sleep, Erin Rose." She smiled at the use of her full name, falling off Alex's lips.

"Yes, ma'am," she said lowly, climbing on top of the woman and bending in low to cover her lips in a soft kiss. Alex whined lowly and she knew in that moment exactly how to proceed. Looking over at Penelope, she winked and then grinned as a wicked smiled spread across the younger woman's face. Nodding to her, she began to press the same feather light kisses to Alex's body that she had pressed to her lips.

"Harder," she breathed out.

"No, Alexandra. Softer." She ghosted her lips down the column of her neck and over her chest. "Much softer." She darted her tongue out and circled her areola, watching the nipple pucker and tighten even more. Alex's fingers dug painfully into her scalp and she shook her head, flicking her tongue over her nipple before kissing it.

Pecking her way down Alex's body, she could feel how tightly wound the woman was becoming and smiled once more at Penelope. "Erin Rose, more, more, oh fuck, more, please, oh god."

The words tumbling from her lips encouraged Erin to continue, and she gently parted Alex's legs before looking to Penelope for courage. "First time going down on a woman?" she whispered, and Erin nodded. "There's nothing to it. Just keep in mind everything that makes you feel good when Rossi eats you out."

Nodding, she brought her lips close to Alex's vulva, breathing in the heady scent of sex. "Here we go, darling." She pressed her lips against her labia, snaking her tongue out to lick and lap at them before skirting in and seeking out her clit. She knew she had to be doing something right, as Alex began to grind against her face, trying to come in closer contact with her, and she reached up and gripped her hips tightly, pushing her down into the mattress.

"Erin!" Alex cried out as the orgasm exploded around her lips. It was something amazing to experience, and Erin felt herself tearing up a little as she continued to lap and lick at her core, not wanting Alex to come down from that high too soon. It was something she had been so grateful to her Davie for, since he always took care of her needs first.

Finally, though, Alex tugged on her hair, pulling her up to stretch out along her body. "You are really good at that, Erin," Penelope said through a giggle. "And now, I want nothing more than to jump Morgan and have him fuck me senseless."

"There's an extra robe in the armoire. Feel free to use it," she said as she rested her head on Alex's chest, playing with her hair. "I don't want you to move," she murmured as Penelope left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I was that good?"

Erin tenderly swatted her shoulder. "Let's just say that it was the fulfillment of a few fantasies I've held onto for a long time. A few very inappropriate fantasies."

"You might not have been alone with those." She looked into Alex's eyes, a small smile spreading across her face. "We just have one small problem."

"And that would be?"

"You are as good as married to Dave, and I am married to James. And we love them dearly." Erin nodded. "Can I be honest?"

"This is the perfect time for it, we're all alone."

"I've always loved you, that's why I couldn't forgive you. It hurt too much, and I was too proud to accept your amends. But, I don't, I'm…"

Erin placed her finger against Alex's lips. "Shhh, darling. My heart knows what you're trying to say, and I understand. We're only going to have this one moment. Stay, even though Davie will join us later. Hold me tonight."

"Yes," she whispered, slipping her arms down to Erin's waist. "I'm glad we get to be friends, after everything that happened."

"I am, too." She leaned in and gave Alex a quick kiss. "Can you reach the covers? I'm getting a bit cold."

"One second." She felt Alex's legs fumble with the sheets before tossing them up where her arms could grab them. Soon, she was cocooned in warmth, Alex's soft breaths spreading out across her face. "I never expected you to be this sweet."

"I've been working on that, since…well, you know. And I really am sorry…" This time, it was Alex who stopped her words, and she kissed her finger, trying to get control of her emotions.

"I know you are. But we have to move forward now, no more dwelling on our painful past. You're our phoenix reborn, Erin Rose."

She smiled and kissed Alex's finger once more before speaking. "You're the only one who can call me that."

"Something just for us, is that wise?"

Erin thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes. You're my dear friend, whom I love, very much, and dear friends always have special names for each other."

"All right, then you are the only one who can call me Alexandra. You always make it sound so elegant."

The door creaked open and they both looked up. David was standing there, a warm smile on his lips. "Are we having a third warm body in bed tonight, bella?"

"Yes, but I'm the one in the middle."

He nodded and went over to the armoire, pulling out a pair of silk pajama pants. "Kitten looked so hot in your robe, you know. Sex just oozes out of her, like it does you."

She nodded absently as she snuggled back against Alex. Life just couldn't be any better than it was in this moment. She had the love of her life and she had a new, dearer, friendship with Alex. Purring slightly, she welcomed David's body next to hers in the bed, letting the warmth of him bleed into her as well. Sighing happily, she pulled him close, feeling a warm wave of love envelope her. And she never wanted this moment to end. "It doesn't have to, Erin Rose," Alex whispered in her ear, and she smiled as Alex answered her unspoken thought. Yes, life really was amazing.


End file.
